Pretty Little Liars Season 6
by wolfgirl4321
Summary: Aria's twin Jay life is on the line. With A in jail, the girls try to find jay before her Life support runs out. Will the girls find Jay and Save her in time? If you enjoy my stories follow me on Twitter. Wolfgirl43211.
1. Chapter 1

'Aria, calm down. A is locked up. There's no more A.' Spencer Hastings shouted happily over the phone. The liars have just discovered that their close friend Andrew Campbell was A and the police are locking him up. The two teams were recruiting. Team A was Emily, Paige, Spencer and Toby. On the other team Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Celeb and Alison. The ally way in Philly was scary enough and Team B needed to meet Team A back in Rosewood. The smiles they team exchange when Spencer called. 'No more A. A life without A. that's what we wanted.' Spencer was crying on the other end. All the liars were. Kisses and hugs were exchanged. Then Aria's phone beeped. The way it did when she got a new message. The silences fell. She was too scared to open it. Ezra took the phone from her hands and opened it. He sighed.

'It's from your mum. It says 'Get home now.'' There were sighs of reliefs from the other of the phone.

'Spence, I got to go. Bye' Aria said before she hung up. Aria dialled her mother's number. 'Mum, what's going on?' there was a long silence before Aria freaked. 'Yes I'm coming.' Aria could barely speak. Hanna and Alison were confused. The five of them walked to Ezra's car. Aria hung up on her mother.

'Aria, what's going on?' Ali asked. Aria just shook her head. The drive home was quiet. No spoke. Spencer and Emily had texted their friends to try to find out what was going on. Aria had asked Ezra if they could go to her house. That was where Hanna told the others to go. Ezra kept on looking at Aria. She was staring out at the window and texting her parents for the ride home. The ride was about 2 hours. When they arrived at Aria's house, she was already out of the car before it stopped moving. There were police and private cars outside her house.

'Aria?' Ella called out. She had been crying. The others from team B followed Aria into her house. Team A was already there. 'You must tell them, Mike too. He has been in the dark for all long.' Aria turned round to face her brother and friends. They were all confused. A police man ran into the house.

'Sir, we may have a lead.' He said. The family turned to face him. Bryon and Ella walked out of the house with the police and private people. Aria stayed. All eyes on her.

'There is a missing person. Umm her name is Jay. She has trouble breathing. The private hospital has her on life support. She was taken yesterday and the hospital thought she was playing a game. She does that a lot. When she didn't turn up this morning the hospital called my mother to say she was missing.' Spencer interpreted her.

'Wait, why did they call your parents?' she asked. The others nodded in agreement.

'Jay is my umm, twin sister.' Aria choked up. The others gasped at the news. Ali just sat there.

'She was the girl I saw in the hospital with Jenna. The one I thought that was you. That was her, wasn't it?' Ali said quietly. Aria nodded. Mike was confused.

'Wait, I never knew you had a sister.' Mike said, angry.

'She went on life support when she was three. You were a baby.' Aria got a picture from her pocket. It was old. In the picture there were three children. Two girls, one boy. The girls were identical. They were young. Mike grabbed the picture. 'That was taken a week before she went.'

'You look so happy, all of you.' Celeb said. The friends smiled. Their phones went off. All nine of them.

"If you get this then it must mean you know who I am. She has got 2 weeks before her life support fails.' There's an attachment. Oh god. Aria' Ezra was shocked with what he just saw.

'I know.' Aria had opened the picture. She saw her sister beaten, with a timer behind her.

"The clock starts ticking. – A'


	2. Chapter 2

'So we have got 2 weeks to find your sister before her Life Support runs down and kill her.' Spencer tried to wrap her head round the new information she had heard less than an hour ago. 'Andrew always a back plan. In this plan he clearly wants to make us suffer. You even more, Aria.'

'I can't believe I ever dated that guy. You know, he is just like you.' Aria said to Ezra. 'Using me for information. At less you stopped after a while.' Ezra made a guilty face and Aria smiled. The nine of them where spread on Aria's three couches. Toby and spencer with aria lying on Ezra's lap and her feet on Spencer. She was remembering the last time she saw her sister.

'Aria?' Jay had called out. Aria and Jay were 13. The hospital had put Jay on new medicine so she had really short hair. Even though Aria wasn't on Life support and Jay was, the twins looked the same. The only differences were their hair length, the tube around Jays nose and their clothing. 'It's been so long.' Jay smiled as Aria walked in.

'Yeah, the hospital want to stop my visits.' Aria sat on the bed. Jays face fell. 'They believe its dangerous for me to be here.' Aria tried to smile. She couldn't. She could fell the hurt that her sister was feeling.

'Aria. Are you alright.' Ezra had pulled Aria from her memory. She nodded and shut her eyes. Her opened with pain and she scream. Her friends were on their feet. Aria looked down to her arm. It was all bloody.

'Jay.' She whispered. Emily and Spencer helped her to the nearest bathroom. Aria was going pale quickly.

'Spencer, look.' Emily was pointing to Aria's bloody arm. Emily wipe away some blood. There was a message on her arm. 'Do think it's from Jay?'

'Well who else would write that? Andrews friends helping him?' Spencer said.

'What are you guys talking about?' Aria asked.

'There is a message on your arm. It says 'Help'' Emily said. Aria nodded. This didn't surprise her. Her wounds would appear on Jay's skin. She smiled, remembering when Aria broke her arm, cycling and Jay sitting down doing nothing. How both of the arms were broken. Such good memories.

'Clearly, Jay needs our help. We need to see Andrew.' Aria said. The girls agreed.

The girls told their plan to the others. The other six agreed and Toby was unsure. He knew the trouble Andrew would cause for the girls. How he spend his high school years plotting this. But Toby knew that if Aria didn't find her twin and if Jay dies then a part of Aria will die. She would be in a mental state of the mind. He had seen it before. That's how his mother got into Radley.

As the Nine of them walked through the police station, all eyes were on the Liars.

'We are here to see Andrew Campbell.' Spencer spoke loudly and clearly. Inside she was scared. This boy she once was friends with was torturing herself and her friends. One officer nodded and the others went back to work.

'Well, guess I'm gonna be popular now.' Andrew said when he saw his victims. He smiled pointlessly. 'So I bet you are wondering where the girl is?' he said.

'Yeah, where is she.' Celeb banged the table. The officer stepped closer and Celeb straighten up. 'Where is she.' He said more clearly.

'I would tell you if I knew. It wasn't my plan.' Andrew chuckled. Ezra was going red with anger. Aria looked at him and Ezra went pale again.

'I'll help you if you bail me out.' Andrew was now getting serious. 'I'll keep my word. But I won't say that she will be alive when we find her.'

Aria's mind went blank. There was a black hooded figure standing over her. A.


	3. Chapter 3

'Aria?' the screams of her friends were echoing all over her brain. The images that she has just seen were stuck in her mind. Andrew was sitting at the table smiling. The police were coming in to see if Aria was alright. The nightmares of the man, maybe Charles, leading over her will stay with her. The lights was bright. Aria's vision was just coming into focus. Ezra's face was the face she saw. The worried look on his face reminded her when 'A' found out about their relationship. She smiled up at him.

'You saw him didn't you?' Andrew knew what was going on. The master, Charles, had cooked up a plan before Aria had come back from Iceland. He knew how dangerous the master was. Andrew looked down to a scar on his arm. The master had put it there. It was when Andrew first refused to do the job. The master put his mother in hospital. He was willing to help Aria find Jay as all of Andrew's secrets were taken to the same place as Jay. He would see the fear in Aria's eyes.

'Spencer, could your parents bail _him._' Aria struggled to say her words. Andrews face brightens up. She knew he had lost something. Ezra stared at her like she was crazy, Alison and Paige the same. 'I have a plan.'

Back at Aria's house, the gang and Andrew were discussing the places which were small, drank and miles away from people. Andrew hadn't said much but he was thinking. He had a feeling that he knew where the master was hiding and he was over - looking the idea. That's when the idea came to him.

'The boat shed by the lake. It's about two miles from here, surrounded by forests. It will be hard to find…'

'It's the same shed from the video, the one from when A kept in the building. There?' Spencer said. Andrew nodded. The gang split into two groups. Celeb, Toby, Ezra, Andrew and spencer stayed at Aria's house to find some location on the where about of the house. The others hit the roads and waited for the coordinates. Aria felt the cold air and then she was in the room again. A had put coolers into the room. Aria could feel the limited air her sister was receiving.

'I know what it is like, to be a twin but never seeing them.' A stood in the corner. His mask was off. He looked like Jason. His hair was longer and he had no beard. He walked across the room. Aria looked around the room. The windows were sealed up. Only an iron door was in the way between herself and freedom.

'Why am I here?' Aria asked. She sounded like her sister. Charles/A laughed. Aria grunted and tried break free. She had Jay's weakness.

'You know why, your sister has something I want. Now it's very important that you deliver it to me. It is a memory stick under Jay's bed in the hospital. If you look at it, I will know and you don't want to find out what I will do to you if you read it. Now I want you to deliver it to me alone. You mustn't tell your friends or anyone about our meeting. In return I will give you something. Does that seem fair, Aria?' Charles smiled as he was leaning over Aria/Jay. How did he know?

'I will do it.' Aria said firmly. Then Charles knocked her out.


	4. Chapter 4

The message was clear. A wanted something that Jay had, Aria would know what it will be. Charles said not to look at it or even tell her friends. It had been a few days since Charles told Aria what to do. She hadn't been able to get away from her friends or family. Ezra was with her 24/7. Her father is finally being nice to him. Spencer and Hanna stayed at nights when Byron asked Ezra to leave. It was Wednesday after school. Her parents believe that Aria would be around her friends and her friends believe that Aria will be going up to the private hospital for some updates on Jay's location.

Aria was lost in worry and thought when the drowning sound of someone calling her name hammered into her head. She looked around her and saw Ezra worried holding some boxes.

'Are you alright? Aria, what is wrong?' Ezra put the boxes down onto the car she was leaning on and held her shoulders. She looked like her tears, gathering up for her sister's freedom were leaking onto her chin. She couldn't hold it together anymore.

'Can you take me to Jay's hospital? Please.' Her voice was shaking and cracking. Still and without questioning her, Ezra helped her into his car. He walked over to his side of the car. As he walked he wondered what had spooked Aria ever since she got inside Jay's mind. He wondered if the answer lies at the hospital.

On the journey to the hospital, Aria felt the little air her sister was inhaling. She wanted to hurry up. To get her sister back to the hospital so that way she is be safe and sound. The two exchanged glances a few times in the car but didn't speak for the entire journey. Ezra wanted some answers on why she had told the guys and himself why she was going up with her family. That was when he saw the perfect moment to ask her. He pulled in to a break down area on the highway. He took out the keys and chucks them out of the car. Not too far though. When he did this Aria made a face at him.

'Why are we going up if your family and you were going up after school?' Ezra asked gently.

'Ezra, start the car and go, please.' Aria couldn't look at him. Not now. She didn't want to see him hurt. She could only imagine what Charles would do to her friends let alone what he would do to Ezra if she told him. It was when Ezra started to pout slightly. She couldn't give in.

'I can't tell you. I'm sorry.' She whispered. Ezra leaned back onto his seat. 'Fine, Charles, he wants me get something from Jay's room in the hospital, a memory stick. He wants me to get it. I mustn't look in it or tell anyone about it. He said he would hurt them. I don't want to see you hurt.' Her tears were streaming down her checks. Her hand and his chin. He smiles slightly.

'I can protect myself, you know.' He said. She looked down to where the scar was from the gunshot wound. She couldn't see it but she imagined it sitting there, mocking them. She smiled at him knowing that she should never doubt his strength. Ezra slowly got out of the car and got his car keys. Then they drove off to the private hospital.

During the car journey Aria fell asleep. It was a bad move but she was grad she didn't see Charles herself. This time in her sleep, Aria saw her sister. On the floor, writing something. One word per line. 'Images, Many, a tall affected light illusion, Seen Old Land Dock, People, Lots, Cameras, Enough.' Then Jay looked up at her. Jay's face was all bloody.

'Help.' Were the only words Aria got from her sister before Ezra waking her up to say she was at the hospital? Aria quickly sent a message to Spencer, helping her remembering the message Jay had wrote down.

Images

Many

A

Tall

Affected

Light

Illusion

Seen

Old

Land

Dock

People

Lots

Cameras

Enough.

_Saw this in a dream with Jay writing it. Can you find out what it means? – Aria._

As she entered the hospital, some members of staff looked at her. Some people mustn't know that Jay has a twin sister. Then Aria saw Dr. Brain. Jay's doctor. The old man smiled as he saw Aria.

'How have you been?' the old man voice cracked. Aria smiled and nodded.

'Can I get into Jay's room please, some things I need to get.' Aria asked nicely. The old man laughed and nodded. The room smell was still Jay. Everything that belonged to Jay was still there. Her Life support chargers were in the same place they had always been. Being in this room brought back some memories. Ezra walked around looking at the pictures. He picked up a picture of the children when there were at least 3. Mike was only a baby. Ezra smiled at the picture. He looked at the girl who was standing in front of him and he couldn't believe that it was the same Aria in the picture. So innocent, loved by everyone. Surrounded by love. No harm would reach her.

Aria crawled under the bed like Charles said and saw the memory stick tucked away. She pulled it out and at the same time, her phone vibrated. Spencer was calling her. Hopefully some news on the message.

'Yeah Spencer?' Aria said loudly.

'Aria, the message, it's a location. With Mona's help we got it.' Spencer shouted from the other end. Aria put the call on speaker so Ezra could hear this.

'Well, where is she?' Aria asked. She was over excited. The other end was silence for a while before Emily spoke up.

'We don't really know.' She said quietly. Aria's face fell.

'But you said you had a location.' Ezra spoke for Aria. He was worried about the message.

'There could be many places on what she means.' Alison said.

'What is the message?' Ezra asked.

'Remember how Mona gave us the address to Maya's website, well Jay used that code. The first letters of each word.' Hanna said.

'The message was 'I'm at Ali's place.''


	5. stories

Hi all,

I am wondering what else to write about. I would love to hear what want me to write. Leave your ideas in the comment box below or tweet me on my twitter page wolfgirl43211 and let me know what you think I should write about.

See you all later,

Wolfgirl.


	6. Chapter 3 for real

'Aria?' the screams of her friends were echoing all over her brain. The images that she has just seen were stuck in her mind. Andrew was sitting at the table smiling. The police were coming in to see if Aria was alright. The nightmares of the man, maybe Charles, leading over her will stay with her. The lights was bright. Aria's vision was just coming into focus. Ezra's face was the face she saw. The worried look on his face reminded her when 'A' found out about their relationship. She smiled up at him.

'You saw him didn't you?' Andrew knew what was going on. The master, Charles, had cooked up a plan before Aria had come back from Iceland. He knew how dangerous the master was. Andrew looked down to a scar on his arm. The master had put it there. It was when Andrew first refused to do the job. The master put his mother in hospital. He was willing to help Aria find Jay as all of Andrew's secrets were taken to the same place as Jay. He would see the fear in Aria's eyes.

'Spencer, could your parents bail _him._' Aria struggled to say her words. Andrews face brightens up. She knew he had lost something. Ezra stared at her like she was crazy, Alison and Paige the same. 'I have a plan.'

Back at Aria's house, the gang and Andrew were discussing the places which were small, drank and miles away from people. Andrew hadn't said much but he was thinking. He had a feeling that he knew where the master was hiding and he was over - looking the idea. That's when the idea came to him.

'The boat shed by the lake. It's about two miles from here, surrounded by forests. It will be hard to find…'

'It's the same shed from the video, the one from when A kept in the building. There?' Spencer said. Andrew nodded. The gang split into two groups. Celeb, Toby, Ezra, Andrew and spencer stayed at Aria's house to find some location on the where about of the house. The others hit the roads and waited for the coordinates. Aria felt the cold air and then she was in the room again. A had put coolers into the room. Aria could feel the limited air her sister was receiving.

'I know what it is like, to be a twin but never seeing them.' A stood in the corner. His mask was off. He looked like Jason. His hair was longer and he had no beard. He walked across the room. Aria looked around the room. The windows were sealed up. Only an iron door was in the way between herself and freedom.

'Why am I here?' Aria asked. She sounded like her sister. Charles/A laughed. Aria grunted and tried break free. She had Jay's weakness.

'You know why, your sister has something I want. Now it's very important that you deliver it to me. It is a memory stick under Jay's bed in the hospital. If you look at it, I will know and you don't want to find out what I will do to you if you read it. Now I want you to deliver it to me alone. You mustn't tell your friends or anyone about our meeting. In return I will give you something. Does that seem fair, Aria?' Charles smiled as he was leaning over Aria/Jay. How did he know?

'I will do it.' Aria said firmly. Then Charles knocked her out.


End file.
